Sneakyness before Coffee
by pheonixarisen
Summary: [one-shot w intro] Sam needs help doing an English essay, so she asks the Bladebreakers for ideas. What will happen? (please R&R, I suck at summmaries but my English teacher said this story was one of the best things he had read in ten years)
1. Default Chapter

This is only the intro to my one-shot. So let's make this an oxymoron and get on with it.  
  
First, I must give some explanation to the storyline. Sam is short, with bright green eyes and long black hair that comes to her elbows and lies flat on her head and shoulders. She's Irish and in this story, which could be set at any point in the second season, she's been part of the team since the beginning (very unoriginal, but, meh).  
  
The idea for this actually blossomed off from me having no clue what to write for a short story essay in English class. I started wondering how Sam would deal with the situation and what if she was with the Bladebreakers and what would happen if she asked them for ideas. So, there you have it.  
  
Sam: Wait! You forgot something, numbskull.  
  
Me: Oh yeah. Right.  
  
Disclaimer: Sam is mine, but Beyblade isn't. Though I wish it was... 


	2. The Story!

Sam sat across the training room from the rest of her Beyblading team, notebook and pen in hand. She had to do a short story assignment for English class.  
  
"Gimme ideas," Sam said in her thick Irish accent.  
  
"How about how you built your leg?" Tyson suggested in his loud, optimistic tone.  
  
"I've got that one," Sam said. She reached into her book bag and pulled out several large university textbooks, causing her mechanical leg to creak loudly and Rei to jump up with a hiss of surprise. Sam slid the oversized paperback books over to Tyson with her good leg, then looked at her prosthesis for a moment and turned to her bag again to pull out some oil and a wrench.  
  
While Sam oiled her fake ankle, Tyson, Max and Rei looked at the textbooks.  
  
"Hydraulics and Micro Engineering?" Tyson exclaimed.  
  
"You read these?" Rei asked, staring at Sam with dumbstruck awe.  
  
"Many times, kitty boy!"  
  
Max, who isn't the brightest kid in the world, asked the stupidest question he could have possibly thought of:  
  
"You really read these?"  
  
"No," Sam drawled sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "No, Max, I was born knowing all this stuff."  
  
She added to her sarcasm by doing a clumsy pirouette on her mechanical leg, which glinted in the sunlight from the open exterior door.  
  
Max's eyes widened to the size of ping-pong balls.  
  
"Really?" he questioned enthusiastically, upon which Rei elbowed him, hard, in the ribs.  
  
"She's being sarcastic," Tyson hissed into Max's ear.  
  
Max didn't have any time to be disappointed between surprises, because Rei suddenly stood up and did something very out of character.  
  
"Kate Epp, if you can hear me, I'm not dead! I'm not dead and I don't plan on dying anytime soon," he yowled.  
  
"Shut up, Rei," a loud voice yelled from outside.  
  
Max gave Rei a bonk on the head with a closed fist and Sam jumped up and yelled, "Shut up or y'will be dead."  
  
The combined impact of yelling and hitting seemed to bring Rei back to his senses, upon which he blushed redder than his bandanna. He prayed that no one would ask questions about whether he'd had his coffee yet.  
  
Sam sat back down and resumed scribbling on her notepad, bent right over with her nose inches from the paper and her eyes in danger of being poked out by the end of the pen. This went on peacefully for several minutes until the rare quiet was punctuated by a loud rumbling noise.  
  
Everyone, minus Sam who was still absorbed in her English assignment, looked at Tyson. He simply grinned sheepishly, turned red and shrugged.  
  
"What? I'm hungry."  
  
His stomach rumbled again. This time, it as even louder and it caused the tools in Sam's duffel bag to rattle against each-other. Sam looked up, scowling.  
  
"Go eat something before y'pass out," she said malevolently. Tyson got the clue that it was not in his best interests to stick around any longer.  
  
"Fine," Tyson said loudly, sticking his tongue out, "but I won't save any pancakes for you dudes."  
  
Tyson struggled to his feet and marched out the door, his stomach rumbling as he went.  
  
As Tyson disappeared through the doorway to the house, Max lifted his hands up by his sides.  
  
"I'm gone!" he said quickly. "If I know Tyson, there won't be any breakfast left for anyone if we don't go eat now."  
  
Max left and Rei stood up to follow.  
  
"Are you coming, Sam?" Rei questioned.  
  
Sam finished her notes with a flourish of her pen and sprung up to follow Rei, leaving her notebook and pen on the floor by the door.  
  
"Hurry up, cat boy," she barked, shooing her teammate out of the room. "I want to eat, too."  
  
Rei couldn't help but grin.  
  
As Sam and Rei hurried out of the room by the interior door Kai entered by the exterior one. He couldn't help but overhearing the whole conversation from outside, where he had been training.  
  
"Stupid dusty yard," he thought malevolently, shaking the dust from his hair. Suddenly, he spotted Sam's notebook lying on the wood-plank flooring. Curiosity took the better of him and he stooped to pick up the notebook.  
  
As Kai speed read Sam's neat, chicken scratch handwriting, he had to smirk. Sam had written down the whole moronic conversation.  
  
"And to think she's going to let people read this," he thought, his smirk widening to a grin.

[A/N]  
  
Pheonix: About the Kate Epp thing; a friend of mine from school hates everything to do with anime, so whenever I try to draw Rei, she yells "Rei's dead" and laughs her weird laugh and takes the paper and crumples it up. I've come to a point where I just can't stand it, and this is my way getting silent revenge. evilness  
  
Sam: Ah, boy. She'z gettin' weird! You'd better go. pulls out strait jacket and tries to put it on Pheonix  
  
Pheonix: cackles and runs away, brandishing a pen


End file.
